Carcan
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Carcan: n.m. 1.Anc. Collier de fer servant à attacher le criminel au poteau d'exposition. 2.Ce qui entrave la liberté, qui contraint, asservit. Exemple: Être un Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Surtout être le dernier, et vivre à Konoha. Shonen-aï.
1. Seul et fatigué

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, et non, je n'ai pas de carcan chez moi, encore heureux.

Auteure : Tyanilisha, dîte Tynicyn, dîte moi-même.

Couple : Bonne question … Vous dirais au prochain chapitre … Dès que je l'aurai écrit, bien sûr.

Résumé : Sasuke est revenu à Konoha de lui-même, peu de temps après être parti de fait. Accessoirement, il a tué Orochimaru et le conseil de Konoha a prétendu qu'il n'était qu'en mission rang S et blablabla. Mais honnêtement, ça n'est pas vraiment important. Il a été réhabilité, réintégré au village, mais … Il a seize ans, et tout ne va pas dans le meilleur des mondes … Loin de là. Si seulement il pouvait se reposer.

Note : J'ai mis l'âge au pif, donc oui, je suis une auteure indigne et horrible, ça doit être ça. Mais pas envie de me replonger dans le manga pour vérifier et là n'est pas l'important. En tout cas, pas de mon point de vue. Sinon j'ai écouté _Jouez violons Sonnez crécelles_ et _Plancher de Danse_ en écrivant ^^

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Seul et fatigué**

Vous savez, non, bien sûr que vous ne savez pas.

C'est pas facile d'être enfermé dans un carcan comme moi.

Ça rend la vie impossible, ça la vole, et après j'ai juste le droit de survivre. Et de respecter le carcan. Mon frère a tué mes parents, je dois détester mon frère. Bien sûr, je le hais. Mais ... Parfois je suis fatigué de courir indéfiniment après une vengeance, parfois je me dis que tant qu'à le haïr, il ne mérite pas que je m'acharne ainsi. Que je me sacrifie ainsi. mais je suis un Uchiwa, et les Uchiwa font ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?

Et après tout, n'est-ce pas tout ce que vous attendez de moi ?

En fait, ce n'est même pas une histoire de mériter ou pas. C'est juste que c'est injuste, et j'aimerais avoir le droit de penser ainsi, de vivre ainsi. parce que vous comprenez, il a tué, il a massacré, il répand le mal, et je dois passer ma vie à le traquer pour le tuer, je dois tout sacrifier, je dois renoncer au bonheur, je dois tuer. Je sais que c'est malsain de penser ainsi. Ça ne se fait pas. Et ma famille, les gens du quartier Uchiwa mérite mille fois d'être vengés, et quand les souvenirs me hantent, ça fait si mal, mal à en mourir, mais plus que ça, mal à en tuer.

Parfois, j'ai mal à en tuer.

Parfois, je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de continuer cette vie qui n'en est pas une, parfois, j'ai envie d'envoyer au orties tous ces "je dois" et "je ne dois pas", tous ces "ça ne se fait pas", mais je ne peux ^pas, car justement, ça ne se fait pas.

Non ? J'entends protester ...

Eh bien, SI.

Tout simplement, imaginez. Prenez trente secondes, juste toutes petites trente secondes et imaginez-vous que je décide de ne pas vouer ma vie à la vengeance. Je serais un ingrat, un petit salopard, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit. Et peut-être par orgeuil, ou par honneur, ou juste parce que je suis un Uchiwa et que je ne connais rien d'autre, où peut-être simplement car mon père était si fier de son nom, si fier de toutes ces règles, si fier de la notériété et de la réputation des Uchiwas, et pourtant, tu es mort, papa, tu es mort, maman aussi, et vous tous, vous tous Uchiwas vous êtes morts. Et moi je suis resté. Et je dois me sacrifier. Pour vous venger. Parce que vous êtes morts assassinés.

Parce que mon grand frère est fou dangereux et meurtrier.

Parce que il y va de l'honneur de la famille.

Parce que la première chose qu'on m'ait dîte, c'est que je les vengerais quand j'aurais suffisamment grandi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans.

Aujourd'hui, je ne comprends plus à quoi ça sert.

Aujourd'hui, je comprends à quoi ça rime.

Je vis dans un carcan qui m'a volé ma vie quand j'étais âgé d'à peine quelques années.

Je vis dans un carcan que la folie de mon frère a resserré comme un étau.

Je vis dans un carcan, en retenant ma respiration et en avançant en aveugle, écoutant ce qu'on attend de moi, ce que l'honneur exige de moi, ce que la bienséance veut que je fasse, j'écoute et j'obéis, parce que c'est comme ça et que faire autrement ne se fait pas. C'est mal ... parait-il. Moi je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, si c'est mal de vivre sa vie et d'essayer d'être heureux envers et contre tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'on vit. Je ne vois pas en quoi sacrifier ma vie à ma vengeance, sacrifier ma vie à dorer le blason de mon nom, ça ne me rend pas heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on attend absolument cela de moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à une autre alternative, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a enfermé dans ma vengeance, comme si c'était ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Bien sûr que je le souhaite. Bien sûr.

Parfois, j'aimerais juste pouvoir essayer d'être heureux. Mais je n'y pense pas. Je n'ai pas le droit, ce n'est pas ma voie, ce n'est pas ce que je dois accomplir.

Vivre à Konoha est dur.

Vivre à Konoha en portant un nom comme Uchiwa est étouffant.

Il faut toujours être doué et parfait.

Réagir avec emportement, fierté, dignité, et froideur. Oh oui, surtout avec froideur. Froideur, quand on crache le feu, pour reprendre une expression populaire. Et efficacité, c'est si évident. Réagir comme dans les romans. La perfection humaine. C'est exactement un des noms de mon carcan. La perfection, ou peu s'en faut, juste un peu de défaut, pour rester humain. Je n'avais qu'un véritable défaut qu'il fallait que j'aie, un seul véritable défaut, important défaut qu'on attend de moi, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Parce que ma famille a été massacrée. Me venger par tous les moyens, laver le nom des Uchiwa. Mon nom, comme on me l'a seriné, mon père, ma mère, mes tuteurs. Mon nom, comme le crache mon frère. Comme je le hais. Comme je hais mon nom.

Au moindre faux pas, personne n'hésitera à m'enfoncer. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'est Konoha; malsaine.

Rejoindre l'ennemi, oui, mais avec classe, la classe des Uchiwa. La puissance des Uchiwa. J'ai déshonoré mes parents en passant chez Orochimaru, mais j'ai conservé le panache de mon nom. Alors le déshonneur, ne compte pas. Pas vraiment.

Encore et encore.

Je ne peux pas laisser insulter la mémoire de ma mère. C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas. Pas plus que celle de mon père. Je les aimais tant. Je les aime tant. Pourtant ils n'ont pas réussi à survivre à mon frère.

Après tout, tu gagnes Itachi.

Tu gagnes, tu as détruit ma vie. Tu me l'as volé. Toi tu es libre quelque part. Fou, dangereux, baignant dans le sang et les crimes, mais libre. Et dans ta folie, peut-être que toi tu es heureux. J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi. Et je t'adorais. Tu as détruit nos parents. Notre famille. Même si tu ne veux pas, c'est aussi ta famille, ne l'oublie pas. Et je dois te surpasser pour avoir le droit de vivre, pour pouvoir te tuer, accomplissant ma vengeance, et sauvant du déshonneur notre nom.

Uchiwa.

Uchiwa.

**Uchiwa !**

Parfois, je regrette de ne pas être amnésique.

Parfois, je regrette d'avoir une conscience, qui me pousse à respecter ce carcan.

Je vais vous confier un secret.

Personne ne m'a jamais appris à vivre sans ce carcan. J'ai appris à respirer avec, j'ai appris à dormir avec, j'ai appris la solitude d'être dans un carcan. Tout seul. J'ai appris à rester enfermé dans ce carcan; j'ai tout appris. Sauf comment m'en libérer.

Sauf comment me rendormir quand je cauchemarde, encore et encore.

Sauf comment faire pour avoir un peu moins mal.

Sauf comment faire son deuil.

Sauf comment vivre.

Sauf comment être heureux.

Sauf comment appeler au secours.

Je ne suis pas censé appeler au secours. Je suis un Uchiwa. Personne n'a jamais vu un Uchiwa pleurer, puisqu'ils pleurent seul et en silence, dans le noir uniquement. Personne n'a jamais entendu l'appel au secours d'un Uchiwa. Le cri ne traverse pas le carcan. Et ...

Un Uchiwa ne crie pas.

Dîtes ...

Est-ce que je suis un bon Uchiwa ?

Est-ce que je suis suffisamment froid, insensible, inaccessible, et fort ?

Assez obstiné ? Assez obsédé par ma vengeance ?

Pas trop souriant ? Pas trop sociable ? Pas trop naïf ?

Pas assez fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Puisque que je n'ai pas encore tué mon frère, puisque je n'ai pas encore tué mon grand frère qui jouait avec moi quand j'étais petit, le seul qui osait, je ne pouvais pas, carcan des Uchiwa, je n'ai pas encore tué mon frère, ce salopard qui a tué maman, ce salopard qui les a tous tués, et qui tue encore... Ce salopard de l'akastuki. Mon grand frère.

Ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal ...

J'arrive plus à encaisser la douleur. Je ne suis plus un bon Uchiwa ...

Je suis un Uchiwa, alors pourquoi je dois avoir aussi mal ?

Ils sont tous morts...

Tu les as tués Itachi ...

Tu m'as plongé dans un monde d'horreur et de cauchemar, et je ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

Tu m'as volé ma vie. Tu m'as volé tout ce qui pouvait me réconforter. Tous ceux qui aussi. Tu m'as abandonné, emmuré vif dans le carcan. Mon carcan, que tu as verrouillé. Ma solitude ... Ma douleur ... Et la vengeance. C'est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je peux, le seul but, la seule raison, tout ce qui me tient debout, et droit. Le carcan. De mon nom. Le carcan. De la vengeance.

J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, et d'oublier un peu. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais penser plutôt à utiliser mes nuits d'insomnie à progresser, remercier mes cauchemars d'encourager ma haine.

Parfois, je suis fatigué de haïr.

Fatigué de devoir me venger.

Juste fatigué, tellement fatigué de devoir rester droit, de devoir m'obstiner, fatigué de rechercher de la puissance, fatigué d'être considéré, ou détesté par certains qui n'ont pas supportés ma pseudo-trahison.

Parfois, je suis trop fatigué de devoir haïr. De haïr.

J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui, et je suis tellement fatigué ...

Fatigué de ne pas pouvoir vivre.

Laissez-moi vivre, laissez-moi dormir. S'il vous plaît. Ah ... J'oubliais ... Un Uchiwa ne supplie pas, un Uchiwa n'est jamais fatigué, jamais à bout, jamais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Un Uchiwa n'a pas peur des cauchemars. Il n'a pas peur du noir, pas peur de fermer les yeux.

Je le tuerai, c'est promis, mais laissez-moi dormir.

Je le tuerai, et peut-être que le carcan se desserrera un peu. Ou il m'étouffera définitivement.

Oh, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi oublier quelques heures, empêchez les souvenirs de me hanter...

Je n'ai que seize ans...

Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ... Je suis pitoyable, indigne d'être un Uchiwa...

Heureusement, personne ne le sait, carcan oblige ...

Laissez-moi dormir ...

Je le tuerai ...

Itachi, je te tuerai avant de crever et enfin, je pourrais fermer les yeux !

Et m'endormir ...

Une dernière fois ...

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : Tu as commencé quelque chose de nouveau.

Tyni : Ben …

Tyani : qui aura une suite …

Tyni : Ben …

Tyani : Avec un couple pas possible …

Tyni : Ben …

Tyani : J'y crois pas … Tu te rappelles du nombre insensé de trucs que tu as en cours ? Et en plus pour _ça_ ? Tu te fous de moi ! Et je croyais que tu pouvais pas le sentir le Sasuke !

Tyni : Ah mais je peux toujours pas ! C'est juste que le noir et le rouge ça va bien ensemble … Et avec un soupçon de turquoise…

Tyani : Oh ça va ! On a compris ! File finir ce machin avant que tu accumules _encore_ du retard ! Non mais je vous jure …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. Visite surprise

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Rien ni personne.

Auteure : Tyanilisha, appelée aussi Tynicyn, ou encore moi-même.

Couple : Hem, ça s'appelle un couple ?

Résumé : Suite au dernier chapitre, il y a eu une bataille assez importante, durant laquelle Sasuke a tué son frère. Et aujourd'hui, soit quelques jours après cette fameuse bataille, Konoha fête sa victoire et la disparition de l'akatsuki. Sauf qu'il manque quelqu'un à la fête.

Note 1 : Quelques jours après avoir publié mon premier chapitre, j'ai eu un doute. Après vérification, je me suis presque tapée la tête contre un mur. En bonne idiote que je suis, j'avais zappée le fait que … qui connaît le mot carcan ? Et après un sondage dans mon entourage je peux répondre : presque personne ! Conclusion : qui va lire une fanfiction dont le titre est « Carcan » ? Presque personne ! Mais comme je suis têtue et que je pouvais pas planter Sasuke comme ça, je continue …

Note 2 : Chapitre écrit en écoutant Manau et Linkin Park. Ah, et retour de l'auteure indigne qui s'était bien souvenu des âges pourtant, Gaara a toujours son démon, mais le maîtrise sans soucis. Là.

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Visite surprise**

Toc toc toc.

_"Je sais que tu es là. Comme tout votre village."

...

Une rumeur monte du village. Une rumeur de joie. L'akatsuki est défait, ses membres morts ou en fuite. Morts, comme Itachi Uchiwa.

-"Ouvre. Ou dis adieu à ta porte."

...

Je ne suis pas là.

Pas là du tout. Enfin, si, mais non. Et puis...

Pourquoi est-il là, lui ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Laissez-moi en paix. Laissez-moi. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je l'ai tué. Et la haine est partie. Mais pas la douleur. Pas les images. Pas les souvenirs. Pas les cauchemars. Eux, ils ne partent pas, ils me harcèlent, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je voudrais tellement, j'avais tellement voulu fermer les yeux. Et en bon Uchiwa, il ne me reste qu'une option. Arrêter ma retraite ridicule aux yeux des villageois, épouser une jeune fille, avoir des enfants. Non. Avoir des descendants, des héritiers. Les Uchiwa n'ont pas d'enfants, ils ont des héritiers du sharingan, qui sont matures intelligents, doués, travailleurs et glacial. Des descendants Uchiwa. Ils grandiront, enfermés dans leur carcan, mais ils ne seront pas seuls, pas totalement, ils auront leurs parents, eux ...

Enfermés dans un carcan ...

Pauvres gosses.

Tiens, je crois que la porte vient d'être réduite en poussière. Une chose de moins de cette demeure trop chargé d'angoisse, trop grande, trop vide, trop pleine de cauchemars, imbibée du sang de mes parents. Mes parents ... Reposez en paix, j'ai tué votre meurtrier. J'ai tué mon grand frère. Vous savez, je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours un peu, mais je le haïssais tellement. J'ai trop sacrifié pour une vengeance, pour tuer ma seule famille, tuer celui qui m'a abandonné, qui m'a enfermé vif et seul dans le carcan des Uchiwa. Le carcan, la forteresse, le pilori.

Et avec tous ces horreurs qui viennent me visiter, toutes ces images, mes souvenirs, c'est vrai, c'est presque une dame de fer. Dame de fer des Uchiwa ... Oui, j'ai saigné pour accomplir ce meurtre.

C'était pas beau à voir.

Vraiment.

C'était mon grand frère que j'ai tué voilà une semaine. Alors ne me demandez pas de sortir. Il était fou, dangereux, sournois, cruel. Mon frère. Ma némésis.

Je l'ai fait.

Alors pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas m'endormir ?

Des pas se rapprochent, étrangement bruissants. Ah, je l'avais oublié ... Je suis incohérent, mais tellement fatigué... Je ne m'excuserai pas. Un Uchiwa ne s'excuse pas. Dîtes-moi ... Suis-je encore un Uchiwa ? Suis-je stupide ... Je suis le dernier. Dernier Uchiwa. Je suis un clan. Je suis tout seul, dans mon château de principes, ma forteresse de règles, mon carcan de "il faut", "je dois", "je ne dois pas", "il ne faut pas".

Les pas bruissants se rapprochent. Il laissera des traces de sable derrière lui. Imperceptibles, mais il laisse toujours quelques grains de sable. Il laisse sa trace dans cette maison trop pleine de souvenirs, de mes souvenirs, pleine de l'image de cadavres et de dureté.

_"Pourquoi te cache-tu ? Je n'ai jamais compris votre village. Naruto s'inquiète pour toi."

Hum ? Oui, il est passé l'autre jour, et je l'ai écouté de l'autre côté de la porte, luttant encore et toujours pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Ne pas fermer les yeux, ma règle, la seule qui m'appartienne dans ce carcan insupportable. Et pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour respirer sous le carcan ? Pourquoi rester droit et avancer, maintenant ? Je suis le dernier Uchiwa, fratricide, héros de Konoha, dernier survivant d'un clan qui fut l'un des plus puissants. Je suis le seul vivant, et j'ai encore tant de choses à respecter. Pour que jamais ne soit profané la mémoire de mes parents, Pour qu'Uchiwa rime avec honneur, pour qu'on dise que ... Le voilà de fait, le problème. Les "on-dit". Réputation. Rumeur. Honneur. Orgueil. Fierté. Carcan.

Non, franchement laissez-moi.

Le village s'inquiète ? Mais de quoi ? Pour moi ? Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas. Pour l'héritier du Sharingan, l'Uchiwa, j'en suis certain. Ou même pour le ninja, l'anbu qui aide à protéger le village.

Menteur, il y a bien quelques personnes qui s'inquiètent vraiment. Mais elles ne comprennent pas, je ne peux pas être heureux. Je n'y arrive pas. Et dès que je ferme les yeux, je me revois, le corps de mon frère ensanglanté, et moi qui lui tranche la gorge, ma main tremblait, ça a pas été beau, le sang qui a jaillit et dégouliné pour inonder. Pour tout inonder.

Et j'ai besoin de l'enterrer.

Parce que, vous comprenez, le conseil a ordonné qu'on le laisse se décomposer tel quel. Merde, c'est mon frère. Rien que penser à lui fait mal, il m'a trahi, il a tué nos parents, il a tellement tué, tellement détruit. Et merde. C'est mon frère. Vous pouvez pas comprendre ça, bordel ?!?

La vérité est déjà si moche. Et il n'aura pas de sépulture. Ma seule famille. La cause de tous mes malheurs. La cause de mes pires cauchemars.

-"Sasuke ? Tu n'as pas été soigné ? "

Va-t'en. Tu peux pas comprendre. T'es pas de Konoha. Alors ce carcan qui va avoir ma peau, tu peux pas le comprendre. Va-t'en, tu n'as pas dû tuer ton frère. Tu n'as pas dû te venger par bienséance, par respect d'une étiquette, qui m'a volé mon bonheur. Même si je voulais le faire, je ne crois pas avoir voulu en arriver là ...

-"Je vais allumer la lumière"

Va-t'en. Casse-toi.

-" Là-bas tout le monde t'attend. Tu es le roi de la fête. Comme c'est stupide."

Comme tout Konoha, et tout ce putain de code. Mais il n'y a que ça qui compte. Avoir une belle image, faire ce qu'on attend de moi, obéir aux règles, rester conforme, respecter la tradition. Ils peuvent attendre.

Je viendrais, sans doute. C'est ce que je dois faire. Et je prie pour crever avant. C'est comme cela que j'ai rouvert mes blessures. J'ai arraché les points de suture et les bandages éventrés gisent sur le sol de la salle de bains. J'ai attrapé un kunai, et j'ai tout rouvert, bien proprement. Là aussi, mes mains tremblaient. Pitoyable.

Un Uchiwa qui meurt de la suite de ses blessures après avoir tuer le plus dangereux nukenin de Konoha. Pardon, le dernier Uchiwa. Je reste dans la voie. Je meurs, bien tranquillement dans mon carcan. Bien douloureusement, incapable de fermer les yeux.

Dîtes, j'ai peur du noir.

Il s'est accroupi en face de moi, à moins d'un mètre. Pauvre con. Casse-toi. Laisse-moi m'endormir une dernière fois. Et cette fois, avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas de cauchemars mais juste un néant interminable.

-"Vous fêtez les morts. Comme c'est stupide."

Oui, comme c'est stupide. Finalement, il me reste quelque chose à faire. Je dois l'enterrer. Je dois enterrer Itachi. C'est mon frère. Ça l'a été, il y a des années. Il m'a fait tant de mal, mais ... Il a été mon frère, je dois l'enterrer, et ne plus songer à cette ligne pas très droite, assez irrégulière qui a rendu ses yeux vitreux, et qui l'a fait chuter lentement, gracieusement. Parfait.

Mon frère.

Parfaitement meurtrier, psychopathe.

Et désormais parfaitement mort. Que fait-il encore là ? Qu'attend-t'il de moi ? Ils attendent toujours quelque chose de moi. Je leur sacrifié mon bonheur. Tout mon bonheur, et je dois encore répondre à leurs attentes. Et lui, que veut-il ?

...

Je dois aller l'enterrer. Furtivement, pour faire semblant de respecter le carcan. Secrètement, pour rester droit et fier. Uchiwa.

-"Kazekage."

Ma voix est encore froide et audible, rauque de fatigue. Comme si je pouvais fermer les yeux.

Va-t'en.

-"Hum. Non. Pas tout à fait, aujourd'hui. Mais dis-moi, Uchiwa, si c'est la mort que tu cherches, je peux te la donner. Naruto souffrira moins. Sakura aussi. Naruto, tu sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas te comprendre ? Et Sakura ... Laisse-la tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de réel, pas d'une image."

La mort ? Comme cette gorge tranchée, et ce corps qui a basculé ? Comme tous ces corps, victimes de batailles, ou victimes de bourreaux, Orochimaru, je n'ai pas oublié, je n'oublierais jamais. Il est mort. Comme toutes ces innombrables vicitmes. Sakura. Je ne l'épouserais jamais. Je ne peux pas imposer mon carcan, ni à elle ni à ses enfants.

Et ...

J'espère que je mourrai avant d'aller à cette fête. Non, je ne crois pas que je cherche la mort. Juste ...

Juste pouvoir fermer les yeux, et ne pas voir encore des horreurs. Et respirer un peu, trouver la clé de cette armure qui m'enferme. Et l'enterrer. Parce que son corps se putréfie lentement, sous les regards moqueurs, sous les insultes, et que cette pensée est intolérable. Il est mort. J'ai besoin d'essayer d'en faire le deuil, même si je l'ai perdu voilà des années. J'ai besoin de l'enterrer.

-"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Uchiwa.

- Non !"

Qu'est-ce que je ...

-"Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Réponds-moi !"

Et c'est là que je vois.

Ses mains.

Elles tremblent.

Je crois que les miennes aussi.

Je crois que les miennes aussi. Ça n'est pas normal. Un Uchiwa ne tremble pas. Gaara non plus, ne tremble pas. Normalement. Est-ce que c'est normal de devoir tuer son frère ? Oui, puisqu'il était un nukenin dangereux. Est-ce que c'est normal de n'avoir pas d'autre but dans la vie ? Quand ai-je réalisé qu'être un Uchiwa ne me tenait pas debout mais me tuait à petit feu ? Oui j'ai envié les autres gosses quand j'étais jeune. En secret, car un Uchiwa n'a rien à envier. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être un Uchiwa. Je ne devrais pas penser ça. C'est malsain. Mauvais. Immonde, vis-à-vis de mes parents, morts. De mon frère, que j'ai tué.

J'ai mal.

-"Non, je ne veux pas mourir."

Je veux juste ne plus être un Uchiwa.

J'ai mal...

Je n'ai jamais voulu en être un.

Si mal.

Il sourit, c'est amer, avec son regard impassible et acide.

Et je sombre quand ses mains atteignent mes épaules.

Perdu trop de sang.

Sont chaudes, ses mains.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani : C'est moi, ou ça sent la fanfic qui devait faire un chapitre et qui va en faire je ne sais combien ?

Tyni : Euh … C'est toi, ô très chère conscience que j'adore ?

Tyani : … Le sens pas bien …

Tyni : Mais si, mais si …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	3. Faire son deuil

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Pourtant je fais quand même mumuse avec ^^

Auteure: Tyanilisha, dite Tynicyn (soit moi-même, comme vous avez pu le remarquer)

Couple: Si, c'est un couple ! Presque ! Gaara x Sasuke

Résumé: Sasuke se terre chez lui depuis qu'il a tué son frère, dans une rude bataille remportée par Konoha. Gaara s'invite, se rend compte que Sasuke ne va pas bien, qu'il a rouvert ses plaies, bref … Il décide de rester. Sasuke perd conscience. Gaara en profite pour le soigner. Maintenant, le réveil du prisonnier de la prison. Cette prison appelée Uchiwa.

Note: Je suis absolument ravie de constater que « carcan » n'a pas découragé tout le monde, et oui, je vais mettre une définition dans le résumé. Voilà, merci beaucoup de me lire.

Note 2: Chapitre écrit en écoutant _Plancher de danse _et _Mytho du ghetto_.

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Faire son deuil**

J'ai mal.

Ça doit vouloir dire que je suis réveillé, je suppose. Merde. Je vais devoir assister à leur putain de fête, et le corps de mon frère sera si proche. Il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi, de rouvrir mes blessures. Pourtant, ça a fait mal. Et pourtant, ça m'a fait du bien. C'est malsain. Un Uchiwa ne se mutile pas, parce qu'il n'est pas mal dans sa peau. Je ne dois pas être un vrai Uchiwa. Et pourtant, je me revois fouiller presque hystériquement mes affaires de ninja, et je me revois jouer avec l'arme.

J'admirais mon reflet déformé sur la lame. La copie conforme de l'arme que j'ai enfoncé dans sa gorge.

J'ai joué avec l'arme, j'ai jonglé avec, comme lui le faisait pour me faire sourire, quand j'étais jeune et innocent. D'une certaine manière, Itachi était mon reflet. Mauvais reflet, je suppose, reflet de fou. J'ai regardé l'arme tournoyer lentement dans les airs, et j'ai souri, comme quand il le faisait, il y a des années. Il y a une éternité.

Ma main a rattrapé le kunai, et j'avais l'impression d'être un étranger à mon corps, juste un observateur qui voyait son poing se serrer sur le manche, les jointures blanchissant, puis se desserrer. Clignement d'yeux, l'impression d'une chute de plusieurs mètres. Retour à la réalité du métal froid qui m'hypnotisait. La première fois, presque par accident, je l'ai planté violemment dans ma jambe. Sur le bandage. Les points de suture ont rapidement lâchés. La douleur m'a coupé le souffle, si vive. La suite est moins claire. Comme si elle datait d'il y a quelques mois, et pas d'hier ou avant hier. J'ai arraché la lame, et les bandages, pour voir. Et le sang coulait, coulait, un peu comme il avait coulé de la gorge si blanche de mon frère. Je lui ai tranché la gorge.

Je radote.

Ses yeux m'ont fixés, en devenant vitreux, et il a souri, surpris. Avant que son corps ne s'effondre, en douceur.

Après avoir rouvert la plaie sur ma cuisse, après avoir vu mon sang coulé, et senti la douleur qui m'a fait serré les dents, j'ai recommencé. Au flanc. _Out_, les soins donnés par Tsunade. J'ai failli m'évanouir. Je me suis peut-être évanoui. Ça faisait tellement mal. Je ne pouvais plus penser. C'était presque bien. Fermer les yeux, sombrer sans aucune pensée, aucune image. Aucun souvenir. Aucune hantise.

Et l'épaule, je n'ai presque pas enfoncé la lame. Mais ma main a tremblé plus fort. Ça a dérapé. Il fallait que j'arrête. Puisqu'un Uchiwa ne se mutile pas. Je ne me suis pas mutilé. J'ai juste rouvert certaines blessures. Je n'ai jamais fait le deuil de tous mes morts. Alors je peux m'empêcher de cicatriser ... Pourquoi pas ...

Qui j'essaie de convaincre ?

Comme c'est stupide ...

Ça a vraiment fait mal de me rouvrir. J'ai mal.

Le plafond en bois peint continue de me narguer. Je suis toujours dans la demeure Uchiwa. Ma demeure. Ma demeure chargée de souvenirs et d'honneur. Gorgée de sang.

-"Ne te rendors pas. Haruno est venu."

Ah. J'avais oublié. Il est là.

Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, pour me retenir. C'est ce dont je me souviens. Des mains chaudes et confortables, comme je n'en ai jamais connues. Et comme probablement je n'en connaîtrais plus. Car ça n'arrivera plus.

Je me demande si la fête est finie. Leur foutue maudite fête.

Il faut enterrer le corps de mon frère. Je dois faire mon deuil. Un deuil si vieux, si douloureux. Ça brûle dans ma gorge. C'est purement psychologique, je le sais, je connais les réactions de mon corps. Les stupides réactions de mon corps.

Un nouveau bandage m'empêche d'inspirer à fond, comprimant ma taille et un autre passe sur mon épaule. Pareil pour la jambe. C'est étrange de ne plus sentir le sang couler sur ma peau. C'est une impression fausse. Stupide boule dans la gorge. Je ferme les yeux, le sang jaillit, un cadavre ... encore un souvenir d'Orochimaru. Je hais mon foutu corps qui sursaute et mes paupières qui se rouvrent. Je voudrais seulement dormir un peu plus ... Uchiwa. Uchiwa. Je ne dois pas sursauter. Ne doivent filtrer que des gestes calculés, nécessaires, précis, efficaces.

Une main chaude enveloppe la mienne, encore cette main. Il a une paume rugueuse, abîmée par le sable, son sable. Il tire, se relevant dans un mouvement souple, m'entraînant.

Je suis debout ...

Ça fait mal ... Ma cuisse pleure de douleur, menaçant de me lâcher au moindre frémissement, et tout mon corps s'oppose à l'effort, trop fatigué, trop épuisé. Je suis debout. Je pourrais aller l'enterrer.

Je peux le faire.

Naruto se relève et continue à se battre dans des cas bien pires. Je peux le faire. Avancer, un pied devant l'autre. J'ai beau être un Uchiwa, ça ne m'a jamais protégé de la douleur. Bien au contraire. Aller enterrer un nukenin ... Un ennemi de Konoha, c'est contraire à tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre, à tout ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Contraire au carcan. Mais c'est le corps de mon frère. Et ... Je me suis mutilé, je refuse de recevoir les honneurs pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne veux plus être un Uchiwa, et je veux vivre ... Respirer, et je suis encore coincé dans cette prison.

Je ne veux pas être un Uchiwa.

Je refuse d'être le gentil chien de Konoha, sous le collier de l'honneur, sous le collier d'un nom. Je déteste ça. Marre de souffrir. Assez de la douleur indescriptible et froide, qui prend à la gorge, qui me brûle les yeux, comme un couteau en plein cœur. Je veux juste pouvoir fermer les yeux, sereinement. Sans que ça ne me prenne là gorge, sans sursauter devant un énième souvenir atroce. Avoir le droit d'enterrer le corps de ce qui fut mon frère il y a de cela des années.

-"Ils t'attendent dehors. Si tu veux, je peux t'y emmener. Ou on peut aller ailleurs. Ou rester ici.

- Va-t'en."

C'est dit. Il va partir, et je serais tout seul, sur le point de m'écrouler, mais debout, et peut-être que j'irais chercher un kunai dans ma sacoche de ninja, quand la fatigue se fera intolérable, je me traînerai pour l'atteindre, je rouvrirais mes blessures. Tout seul. Et je crèverais, tout seul. Dans mon carcan. Bien étouffé. Bien Uchiwa.

-"Non."

Pourquoi mes mains tremblent ? J'ai l'impression de tout voir à travers de l'eau, flou. C'est désagréable. Vraiment. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois souhaiter. Et lui qui reste et me regarde, impassible.

Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas me détruire ?

Il a raison. Je ne supporte plus cette maison chargée de trop de choses et de trop d'horreur. J'ai mal, mais je dois tenir debout, encore un peu, et avancer, sortir d'ici. Je vais m'écrouler. Et tout sera fini.

Et je m'écroule. Et à nouveau deux mains chaudes me retiennent. Je repose dans ses bras de tout mon poids. Il est plus solide que ce qu'il donne l'impression. mais ça, on le sait. Depuis l'examen, il y a longtemps. Quand le carcan d'Uchiwa me laissait encore respirer un peu.

-"Où va-t'on ?

- On ?

- Ne sois pas stupide. Ne sois pas comme eux. Où va-t'on ?"

Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais encore marcher seul. Il faut que j'aille enterrer son corps, pour faire mon deuil. Mes deuils.

-"On va enterrer un mort ..."

Tu parais comprendre tout de suite. Parce que ton visage se durcit, mais tu ne dis rien, tu glisses ton épaule sous la mienne, et un bras autour de ma taille en me jetant un regard d'avertissement qui me donne envie de ricaner. Sinon quoi ? J'obtempère sinon quoi ? Il ne peut pas me menacer de me tuer, je n'attends que ça. Même si je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux vivre. Mais pas sous ce carcan. Parce qu'il est trop insupportable, trop lourd, trop douloureux. Trop stupide.

Il a raison dans le fond.

Comme c'est stupide.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve sur son dos, sa jarre décalée sur son épaule, et on file, à toute allure. La pénombre donne une allure irréelle à tout cela. Je me demande quel jour sommes-nous ...

Près de ton corps grand frère la puanteur est atroce. J'y suis enfin. Il n'y a pas un bruit, cela signifie que la fête devait être hier ou avant hier. Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a que ce corps à moitié déchiqueté, sur la terre, dans une clairière dévastée. Ton corps. Je lisse tes longs cheveux souillés, évitant ton visage en décomposition, et les nombreuses plaies qui ont tournées au noirâtre. La chair est visqueuse, gluante, froide. Et je ne regarde toujours pas, rien que tes cheveux, qui sont restés comme avant, comme quand tu m'entraînais, et me prenait sur tes épaules. Comme quand tout allait bien, et que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire Uchiwa.

C'est presque respectueusement que je retire les premiers cailloux, et les premières poignées de terre. Elle a été tassée par les combats qui ont eu lieu ici, par ton dernier combat. C'est un lieu de mort. Il t'ira parfaitement, c'est une terre de deuil, peut-être que cette fois-ci j'y arriverais, à avaler cette boule dans la gorge. A pouvoir fermer les yeux, à battre les migraines et le carcan qui m'empêche de respirer. Peut-être que le sentiment de malaise se dissipera.

Et je pourrais fermer les yeux.

Très vite, trop vite, j'halète, la lèvre en sang de la mordre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Je n'en suis pas capable, pas capable. Non... Je dois le faire, pour moi, juste pour moi, pas pour les Uchiwa, juste pour moi, et je ne peux rien faire, je n'y arriverai pas. Je crèverai en essayant, au mieux. Au pire je perdrais conscience et son corps restera là, sans sépulture, sans tombe. Sans deuil et sans larme.

Comment fais-tu Naruto pour toujours arriver à tes fins ? Pour cracher du sang mais continuer d'avancer vers ton objectif ? Je t'admire, pour cela, Naruto, boule de volonté pure ... Rien ne t'arrête. Même pas ta propre naïveté. Tête brûlée, stupide tête brûlée, pourtant plus heureuse que moi. Comment c'est, Naruto, de vivre sans carcan ? Est-ce que le mauvais regard des autres est plus lourd ? Plus supportable ? Plus facile à ignorer ?

Tu t'en sortirais, toi, tu l'enterrerais ou pas, sans avoir de regrets, sans être torturé par la vision d'un corps en putréfaction.

Tu serais là, tu m'insulterais. Et je me relèverais.

Et tu sourirais.

Moi aussi, un peu, discrètement, de derrière ma prison mentale.

Je crois que je respire mieux. Je vais pouvoir reprendre. Je tiendrais toute la nuit.

Itachi, je t'enterrerais, et tu ne me hanteras plus.

Je creuse, les mains en sang, affalé dans la terre et les restes divers. La bataille a laissé ses traces.

Je m'arrête avant de m'effondrer, juste le temps de récupérer pour recommencer.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un poing de sable ne plonge juste devant moi, l'air sifflant à mes oreilles. Gaara est toujours là. Il ne m'a pas laissé. Sous son regard concentré, le poing formé par chakra creuse la terre, laissant derrière lui un trou rectangulaire d'environ deux mètres de profondeur. Une tombe. Je le fixe un instant. Je tremble. La boule dans la gorge augmente. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et les yeux qui brûlent ... Je tire sur le tissu noir qui est tout ce qui reste du manteau représentatif de l'akatsuki, je tire jusqu'à ce le corps, ce qu'il en reste dégringole et tombe dans un bruit sourd et légèrement spongieux. Je lance une première poignée de terre, rapidement, je suis sûr que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. C'est encore une forme de sable qui se charge d'amener suffisamment de terre et le corps est recouvert, la brèche se comble rapidement, jusqu'à former un monticule parfait, auquel il manquerait un signe de reconnaissance. Il manquerait, si quelqu'un pleurait mon frère. Pour ceux qui l'aimaient, mon frère est mort en massacrant son clan. Notre clan. Le sien. Le notre. Uchiwa...

La boule augmente encore, et c'est comme si quelque chose plantait ses griffes dans ma poitrine. J'ai froid, et je suffoque. Ma vue se trouble, mais je ne perds pas conscience.

Finalement un corps brûlant se colle à moi, c'est là que je m'aperçois bêtement que je suis trempé de sueur, couvert de sang et de boue, alors que l'autre est sec. Et chaud. Le kazekage de Suna. Gaara. Tout devient rouge, je sens ses bras autour de moi, et la boule éclate.

Les sanglots se succèdent, les plaintes, mes plaintes, s'élèvent. J'ai mal.

C'est douloureux de faire son deuil.

Je devrais être seul.

Va-t'en...

Je me débats, jusqu'à ce que mon épaule m'interdise tout mouvement, je n'y vois presque plus. Tu ne m'as lâché, et tu me tiens contre toi, tu me serres, ça ravive la douleur, mais ...

Quelque part ...

J'ai moins mal.

Uchiwa, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

Uchiwa, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi faible.

Uchiwa, je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir moins mal, juste parce que tu es là, et que tu ne me laisses pas. Tu restes avec moi. Tes mains restent autour de mon torse, quand tu me soulèves pour m'emmener, je ne dis rien.

Uchiwa, je n'ai pas le droit, pas le droit, je ne dois pas, pas du tout, c'est interdit, ce n'est pas normal, je ne dois pas.

Mais je respire à nouveau.

-"Je veille. Dors"

Quelque part, une voix me rappelle que tu ne dors jamais, et j'en conclus que je peux te croire, tu veilleras. Rien n'arrivera si je ferme les yeux.

Je laisse mes paupières se refermer sur mes larmes, et il n'y a aucun souvenir, aucun cauchemar. Juste le noir, et l'odeur du sable. Ton odeur.

_A suivre._

* * *

Tyani: Je le savais ! Tu récidives !

Tyni: Hem … Mais non … Bon d'accord, cette fanfiction devait être un two-shots, au début. Mais … c'est bientôt fini ?

Tyani: Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois. Et en plus Sasuke est OOC c'est horrible !

Tyni: …

Tyani: Non mais franchement ! Quant à Gaara je dis rien mais j'en pense pas moins !

Tyni: *baille* comme d'hab' …

Tyani: …Tu m'fatigues.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	4. Froid et chaud

Disclaimer: Pas n'à moi, rien n'à moi.

Auteure: Moi, sans blague. On n'a qu'à dire Tyanilisha, ou Tynicyn, c'est pareil.

Couple: Mais si, on va y arriver. Gaara x Sasuke, ou presque.

Résumé: Ben … Ouvrir ses blessures, ça a pas des avantages terribles. Et même, ça peut être dangereux. Et un Sasuke fiévreux, c'est pas cohérent. Remarquez, il a de la suite dans les idées, au moins.

Note: Ecrit sur _Suzy._

Note 2: Oui, Sasuke ne fait pas de phrases complètes dans ce chapitre, oui, il est (un peu) à la ramasse, et (un peu) OOC. Mais il a de la fièvre.

* * *

**Carcan**

**Froid et chaud**

_La lune éclaire doucement Konoha, y compris les quartiers abandonnés, le quartier abandonné. Ou presque. Et tout au bout de ce quartier, dans une grande maison sombre, deux yeux turquoises se devinent dans le noir. _

-"Réveille-toi."

...

-"Chut. Tout va bien. Réveille-toi, Sasuke."

Chaud ...

-"Réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux."

Pas ... Ne me secoue pas...

-"Réveille-toi."

Mal. Trop chaud. Envie de dormir. Mal partout, le flanc qui brûle. Une main sur l'épaule me secoue, fort. Une main ferme et chaude. Je dois ouvrir les yeux. Il faut que je me réveille. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai rouvert mes blessures, mais ça brûle, presque pire qu'une véritable brûlure. J'ai dû mal à réfléchir; je me rappelle, le sang, mon sang qui coulait, Gaara, le noir, la douleur, Gaara, l'enterrement, et la douleur à l'intérieur, et j'ai pleuré, il m'enlaçait, il a dit qu'il veillait, je me suis endormi.

Bordel, ce que ça fait mal.

-"Ouvre les yeux, maintenant."

La main est toujours sur mon épaule, mais elle ne me remue plus, il attend que je daigne m'intéresser à la réalité, et ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fais. Pas le choix. Tout, pour avoir moins mal, moins chaud, et me rendormir. Je n'ai pas cauchemardé, c'est maintenant que je le réalise. Pas de sang, pas de cadavres. Du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas. Alors je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Juste profiter de l'écran de mes paupières qui reste noir, profiter qu'aucune image ne vienne me torturer. Et je finis par obéir. Sinon, il pourrait partir. M'abandonner dans mon carcan. Personne ne veillera. les cauchemars reprendront.

Trop mal. Trop chaud.

Il est là, accroupi, impassible. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me réveille ? Il va sans doute partir. M'annoncer que Konoha a décidé que la pause avait assez duré, une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle horreur, un nouveau reproche, comme toujours.

-"Tes blessures se sont infectées. Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te soigner, tu vas m'aider."

C'est cela, bien sûr. Et les avoir rouvertes pour rien ? Ça fait vraiment mal, tu sais ?

Ça va, arrête de martyriser mon épaule, je vais m'asseoir, je ne me rendors pas, promis.

Minute, minute, minute. Il fait quoi là ? Putain, ça brûle ... Je ne me rappelais pas avoir oublier de racheter du désinfectant. Mais visiblement, j'ai dû oublier. Ça ne devait pas être dans mes priorités. Priorités: être un Uchiwa, tuer mon frère, être un Uchiwa, respirer, enterrer mon frère. Et essayer de survivre à ce merdier qui s'appelle ma vie. Donc il est en train de tout nettoyer à l'alcool. Et ça fait un mal de chien. Ça brûle. J'en profite pour repousser la couverture, trop chaud avec.

-"Eh. Garde les yeux ouverts, ne te rendors pas."

Pourquoi ? Pour une fois que le noir est accueillant. Besoin de dormir, mal partout.

Non.

Je dois ...

Je ne suis pas censé céder à la douleur. Pas censé ne pas la supporter. Censé être fort, automne, fier, Uchiwa. C'est dur d'être un Uchiwa. C'est invivable. Et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de continuer. Une expression de Naruto résume parfaitement la situation, je suppose. Ou je devrais le supposer. _C'est trop la honte. _Quelque chose comme ça.

Finalement, je ne vais pas y arriver. a tenir, je veux dire. Le carcan, il faut que je tienne, que je reste bien droit. Bien fier, ne pas grimacer, ne pas montrer que ça fait un mal de chien. Ne pas montrer que j'ai la tête qui menace d'imploser.

Je frissonne. J'ai froid maintenant. Il a raison, je dois avoir de la fièvre. En tout cas je suis content de ne pas être à l'hôpital. Sûr que ça ferait mauvais effet, un Uchiwa qui a rouvert ses blessures. D'accord, d'accord. qui s'est mutilé dans le but de mourir. Enfin pas tout à fait. Dans le but que la douleur s'arrête, qu'il n'y ait plus ce sentiment de malaise permanent, plus les griffes glacées qui s'accrochent dans ma poitrine, plus cette boule dans la gorge qui ne part jamais, et surtout plus la peur et l'horreur, quand tous mes souvenirs passent et repassent derrière mes paupières closes.

Je disais, pas bon pour eux, enfin, Konoha, le conseil, l'Hokage ... Le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa tue un dangereux nukenin, et se suicide. Pas vendeur, comme titre.

Je tiens plus, trop mal.

Je crois qu'il a fini avec l'épaule, la douleur est plus diffuse, il s'attaque à mon côté. Trop tard, je tiens plus, je vais m'écrouler, désolé Kazekage. Mais trop mal ...

En plus, j'ai froid.

Je tombe en arrière, vaguement conscient que l'atterrissage va faire mal, et que mon soigneur ne va pas être ravi. Une masse de sable me retient. Bien sûr. J'avais oublié.

-"J'ai presque fini. Tu as un nécessaire à suture ?"

Sais pas. Ma tête va vraiment exploser ...

Laisse-moi dormir.

-"Ne t'endors pas. Je reviens tout de suite. Tu m'entends ? Regarde-moi."

Pourquoi faire ?

Tu me secoues encore, et je cède, n'importe quoi pour être tranquille, et que la situation s'améliore. Tu me fixes, mortellement sérieux, avec tes yeux turquoises encore et toujours impassibles. Tu ne bouges pas, moi non plus. Qoique qu'en réfléchissant un peu, je voudrais bouger, je ne le pourrais pas. Ou peut-être juste me traîner. Je dois être fort, avoir besoin de personne.

Je délire, sans doute, et l'étau de ma tête n'arrange rien, mais je crois que je suis rassuré de ne pas être tout seul. Rassuré ne pas être assommé de bavardages, de ne pas être assailli de questions, de ne pas devoir faire face à des regards accusateurs.

C'est stupide.

Ça doit l'être.

Un Uchiwa n'a pas besoin d'être rassurer. Un Uchiwa n'est pas rassuré. Il est assuré, sûr de lui.

Veux plus être un Uchiwa. L'ai déjà dit, non ?

Il se lève. Quelque chose me dit que je veux pas qu'il parte. Mais c'est logique, il fait fuir mes cauchemars et mes hantises. Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux, ou je sombrerais. Machinalement, je croise les bras, pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. Je mourrais vraiment de chaud, il y a quelques minutes ?

Mes main sont impeccables.

Problème.

Qu'est ce que j'ai mal ... Cependant, j'ai commencé à creuser sa tombe mains nues. et là mes mains sont blanches, impeccables. Pas normal.

-"Avale."

Ah, le revoici. Avaler quoi ? Un comprimé contre la fièvre ? C'est là que je suis censé dire que je n'en ai pas besoin. Sauf que j'en ai besoin, merde alors. Vraiment besoin, que ma tête arrête de me faire aussi mal. Mal..

Mal ...

-"Arrête de te torturer, prends-le, tu réfléchiras plus tard. "

J'y suis, à ce qui ne va pas depuis le début, enfin depuis qu'il est là. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais je suis complètement hébété, à côté de la plaque. Il me donne des ordres, et j'y obéis. Pas bon tout ça. Mais pourquoi ...

Pourquoi ...

Pourquoi j'obtempère ?

-"Prends-le, tu auras moins mal.

- Quelle importance ?

- Une dernière fois, ne sois pas stupide"

Et toujours ce ton froid qui te caractérise. Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est Uchiwa. Tu me fixes, attendant que j'avale le comprimé que tu as déposé dans ma main.

-"S'il te plaît, ne sois pas stupide."

Cette fois-ci j'en suis persuadé. Je pourrais remplacer son "stupide" par "Uchiwa". Même s'il ne le fait sans doute pas exprès. Et j'avale le comprimé. Aussi sec il m'en tend un autre, et un verre d'eau.

L'eau est froide. J'ai froid.

L'aiguille pique dans mon flanc, le métal froid et aseptisé me fait trembler violemment. Pas bon, il ne peut pas me recoudre si je tremble. Ma migraine refuse de s'estomper, je vois flou maintenant, autant qu'à mon réveil. Il redevient une tâche rouge penchée sur ma blessure. Sa main bouge, et un étau de sable m'empêche de bouger, le temps qu'il recouse rapidement. Il enroule une bande et serre, je crois qu'en fait je pleure de douleur. Je ne sens plus rien après la brûlure de l'alcool sur ma cuisse, trop mal au flanc et à l'épaule pour rajouter encore autre chose. J'essaie de ne pas crier de douleur, et j'ai du mal. Les vagues de souffrance et de sommeil s'enchaînent, ne me laissant aucun répit.

Que ...

-"C'est bon, tu peux te rendormir. Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Quelque chose ?"

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, sa main est chaude. J'essaie de me redresser sans l'appui de sable qu'il m'a généré. Son autre main glisse autour de mes épaules et m'allonge, sans me demander mon avis.

Je peux fermer les yeux.

Mal.

Froid.

Je ne claquerais pas des dents. Un Uchiwa endure. J'ai froid.

Ne sois pas stupide.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose, juste pouvoir fermer les yeux, que la douleur parte, et de la chaleur. Je veux qu'il veille. Il avait fait fuir les cauchemars. Ses mains s'éloignent de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, ni lui, ni ses mains chaudes et confortables. Mes doigts moites se referment sur sa paume et je m'y accroche, à ce membre chaud et rassurant.

Mal.

-"Oui ?"

Ne t'en va pas. Je veux juste fermer les yeux. Trop mal, mais ça diminue. Pas le froid, le froid s'intensifie, lui. Je suis sûr que j'aurais trop chaud tout à l'heure. Mais là, je gèle. Et sa main est chaude. Mon autre main tâtonne pour trouver la couverture que j'ai bêtement repoussée tout à l'heure, mais je ne trouve rien, juste le bord du futon.

Mais sa main, celle que je ne tiens pas, vient la remonter sur moi. Elle est devenue froide. Brr. Foutue fièvre. Foutue couverture. Veux dormir.

Mais avant je dois être sûr.

La douleur devient diffuse, soit ses soins sont efficaces, soit je fatigue très sérieusement. Sans doute les deux. Il faut que je me presse, je vais sombrer. Je sombre vers le néant à toute vitesse.

Je resserre ma prise sur ses doigts, espérant me raccrocher encore un peu à la réalité, et garder conscience. Parce que je dois être sûr, sûr qu'il veillera, et que je n'aurais pas encore ces sensations et ces images insupportables, qui me hantent tout le temps.

Ses yeux turquoises continuent de demander muettement ce que je veux, et je rassemble mes forces.

Je suis en train de perdre conscience.

Ne t'en va pas.

Sa main chaude ne se dégage pas de la mienne, et de son autre main, il caresse mon visage, laissant sa paume se loger dans l'angle de la mâchoire, je frissonne, c'est bizarre. Froid.

-"Reste."

Que mes souvenirs me laissent en paix, je t'en prie. Même si un Uchiwa ne prie pas. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

Je me sens trembler, la douleur, à nouveau, ou le froid, je ne sais plus.

Faut que je dorme.

Sa main tient la mienne …

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: C'était censé être le dernier chapitre.

Tyni: Comme le précédent, et celui d'encore avant.

Tyani: …

Tyni: Maiiiiiiiiis ça y est preeeeeeesque !

Tyani: Comme pour les précédents.

Tyni: …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	5. Reste

Disclaimer: Naruto, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à leur mangaka.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, ou Tynicyn, c'est toujours moi.

Couple: Gaara x Sasuke. Et cette fois-ci, on y est !!! *hurlement de joie*

Résumé: Sasuke a été soigné. Sasuke va mieux. Ah bon ? Et d'abord, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Note: Ecrit sur _Hitobashira Alice _et _Shinkirou Loveholic_.

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Reste**

...

J'ai mal. Ça devient récurrent.

J'ai moins mal. C'est déjà moins pire, je suppose. Et je n'ai ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Ça aussi, je suppose que c'est censé être bon signe.

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir dit et fait un certains nombres de choses absolument pas normales. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. J'ai sérieusement déconné cette fois. Rouvrir mes blessures ... Et pourquoi pas me tailler les veines ? Ça ne va pas du tout. C'est malsain. D'autant plus que je ne suis vraiment pas certain de me réjouir de l'amélioration de mon état.

C'était si calme, quand je dormais, je ne me souviens de rien, ni rêve, ni cauchemar, c'était si reposant, juste le noir et le néant.

Gaara est toujours là. Je le sais, sa main tient la mienne. Sa paume est toujours un peu rugueuse, mais chaude. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est moi qui me suis cramponné à lui en premier.

Ce n'est pas convenable, ce n'est pas bien, bien sûr. Mais j'ai dormi. Vraiment dormi, tout mon soûl.

Je suis le dernier Uchiwa. Le tout dernier. Madara est mort. Mon frère est mort. C'est amer, comme sensation, mais ça ne fait plus mal. Tout est fini, maintenant. Même si je sais que j'ai des obliogations envers Konoha, qu'il faut que je donne un héritier. Que je ne suis pas libre.

Mais désormais, peu importe ce que dira la rumeur, ce que les gens médiront sur mon compte ou sur celui de ma famille. Ils ne reviendront pas, et j'ai accompli mon devoir enver eux. J'ai fait mon deuil. Et sans doute que cela prendra un certain temps pour que la boule glacée dans mon ventre disparaisse tout à fait, mais tout est fini. Ils sont morts, enterrés, vengés. J'ai respecté leur mémoire. Je ne leur dois plus rien.

Je n'ai plus rien.

Itachi, tu m'as détruit.

J'ai cherché à te tuer à n'importe quel prix, comme tu le souhaitais, et j'ai étouffé, dans ma solitude, dans mon carcan de devoirs. Je t'ai traqué, comme tu le voulais. Tu m'as torturé. Tu m'as méprisé. Je t'ai tué. Tout ça pour ça.

Maintenant, il ne me reste pratiquement rien.

Il me reste juste un carcan.

Un carcan, qui dit que je dois trouver une épouse, avoir des enfants, les élever dans le carcan Uchiwa, à la dure, les entraîner à être des ninjas aux services de Konoha, et à prier qu'il ne devienne pas comme leur père, comme moi, des jolis pantins froids et amers. Leur apprendre qu'Uchiwa signifie orgueil, mais qu'on appelle ça "honneur", qu'Uchiwa signifie "arrogance", mais que ça se nomme plutôt "classe". Leur apprendre qu'Uchiwa signifie obéir, toujours, obéir aux conseil, obéir à l'Hokage, obéir aux coutumes, obéir aux mœurs, obéir aux traditions et à tous ces foutus non-dits. Pauvres gosses.

Je suis certain qu'on ne me laissera à peine le choix. Et si je m'oppose, mais c'est interdit, c'est dangereux, c'est honteux, si je m'oppose, je serai contraint, ou rejeté, et traité en paria. Pire. Traité comme un traître, comme un criminel.

Quelle importance, aucune, quelque part je le sais. Mais c'est aussi déshonorer mes parents, déshonorer mon nom, leur nom, le noms de mes ancêtres. Ai-je le droit de faire cela ? de détruire ce que le travail lent de plusieurs générations a acquis ? C'est cruel de ma part, de détruire cela.

Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre. Simplement de rester dans mon carcan, où j'étouffe. C'est triste d'être un Uchiwa. c'est amer.

Je fixe le plafond noirci par le temps.

Être un Uchiwa signifie abandonner cette main chaude et agréable. Et ne plus jamais retrouver une source de chaleur.

Naruto, j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'accrocher aux gens et de les aider. La chaleur humaine est tellement plaisante. Elle illumine et réchauffe, elle donne un intérêt à la vie, au temps qui s'écoule. Et tu recherches la reconnaissance, mais tellement plus. Et moi, puisque je suis un Uchiwa, je dois y renoncer.

Comme c'est stupide.

J'arrive à me lever, et je tiens debout. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais visiblement, je ne suis plus fiévreux, et mes plaies ne me brûlent plus aussi impitoyablement. C'est plus diffus. Douloureux, mais diffus. C'est en bonne voie de guérison. Je sens le regard de mon garde-malade sur mon dos. Je me demande à quoi il pense.

Je passe dans la salle de bains sans qu'il ait dit un mot. Je suis couvert de sueur, et de sang.

Quelque part je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer qu'il sera parti quand je sortirai de la salle de bains. Il sera parti, et je ne le reverrais plus, je ne verrais plus que le kazekage de Suna, et j'oublierai combien ses mains sont agréables. Ses mains qui m'ont soigné, soutenu, rassuré. Il n'y aura plus personne pour me veiller. Ce sera normal après tout. C'est comme ça que c'est censé être. Les cauchemars reviendront, tous mes souvenirs me hanteront. Ils me hantent. Je revois ma mère qui baignait dans son sang. Mon père. Et tous ces gens qui sont morts devant moi, que ce soit de ma main ou d'une autre. Et toi, grand frère. Ta gorge dont le sang a coulé à flots. Tes yeux fous qui sont devenus vitreux, comme ceux des poissons.

Je me demande combien de temps je survivrai à mes souvenirs, avant que le carcan, ma prison d'Uchiwa ne m'étouffe définitivement et que je meurs rongé par les scènes d'horreur.

Je t'admire Naruto, de survivre à Kyubi. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec toutes les horreurs qu'il a en lui ? Tu es si fort. Je t'ai tellement détesté pour ça. Je crois que quelque part, je t'en veux encore, tout au fond. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à te haïr. Le carcan, je l'ai bravé pour toi. Meilleur ami. Mon seul ami. J'aimerais que tout redevienne aussi simple qu'au temps de l'équipe 7. C'est une jolie utopie, non ?

Mais c'est impossible, et ridicule.

Je n'ai pas à espérer cela. Je n'ai pas à y songer. Je vais sortir de là, dans mon peignoir à demi-trempé, avec mes bandages détrempés et en piteux état malgré que je les ai exposés au minimum au jet d'eau. Je vais sortir de cette pièce, et je serais tout seul, avec mon amertume. Les petites griffes glacés me labourent à nouveau de l'intérieur. Je vais vomir.

Toute une vie de solitude, froide, amère et droite. Pour le bien commun, la gloire d'un nom et d'un village.

Je vais sortir, et il sera parti, avec ses silences qui font ressortir sa présence, parti, avec ses yeux turquoises insondables et lumineux, parti, avec ses questions qui dérangent et qui font avancer, parti, avec ses mains qui soignent et calment. Parti, lui et toute son aura qui m'a permis d'enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux. Et déjà je suis fatigué de ce qu'il y aura après.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Mais il sera parti, parce que ma volonté ne vaut rien. Je ne voulais pas tuer Itachi, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le carcan qui a rendu fou mon frère. Mon frère, ivre de liberté et de pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas vivre encore avec mes souvenirs, mes devoirs, et les règles.

Mes mains tremblent encore. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux brûlent. Il ne sera pas là. Plus là.

Je ferme les yeux, crispant mes paupières. Il est la dernière chose qui empêche ma prison mentale de se refermer sur moi, le seul qui maintient la porte entrouverte. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, ni pourquoi il était là, mais il est la seule chose qui n'est pas encore tout à fait amère. Mais c'est fini, il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre la porte.

Je ...

Que ...

?

Une masse chaude se plaque contre mon corps, et deux bras m'enlacent, sans serrer, comme si j'étais fragile. Est-ce que je suis si fragile ?

L'odeur du sable chaud m'entoure, et je sais qu'il est là. Je tremble, je crois que je suis soulagé.

C'est malsain, ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.

Non.

Selon le carcan d'Uchiwa, c'est malsain.

Son souffle me chatouille juste derrière l'oreille, et ses bras me soutiennent à moitié, mon corps lâche prise, je n'arrive pas à ne pas trembler, et des larmes me brûlent les joues.

-"Tout va bien."

Je ne sais pas qui il cherche le plus à persuader, lui ou moi. Nous deux, sans doute. sa voix est légèrement bizarre. Comme s'il était inquiet. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Ses mains glissent sur mon dos, et je regrette de ne pas être torse nu, pour les sentir sur ma peau.

A petits pas, il nous entraîne jusqu'au lit où il m'assoit en restant à côté de moi.

C'est n'importe quoi. Arrête de rêver Sasuke. Tu vas te réveiller, tout seul, et tu t'apercevras qu'il n'y a toujours qu'une chose, ton devoir. Que tu n'as pas le droit d'espérer autre chose. Que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du chemin. C'est bien la seule chose que mon frère m'a appris sur la vie. J'ai sacrifié ma vie, mon bonheur, tout, pour avoir assez de puissance pour le tuer, et le tuer. Parce que je devais venger mes parents.

Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de rage pour me réchauffer.

Je suis vide.

C'est si vide de sens de vivre.

-"Tout à l'heure Haruno va passer. Le conseil lui a demandé de transmettre un message, et elle aimerait discuter avec toi."

Et ?

Tu sais que tu es étrange ? Pourquoi appelles-tu Sakura par son nom, Naruto par son prénom, et moi aussi ? Tu ne fais jamais rien par hasard. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu. Quelque part, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est que tu sois là. Besoin de toi et de tes mains.

Mon père me tuerait.

Konoha renierait son Uchiwa chéri, si elle savait.

Si elle savait que je veux les mains d'un autre homme sur ma peau, les mains d'un homme qui abrite un démon, les mains du kazekage de Suna, les mains de Gaara.

je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé, pourquoi il ne me laisse pas m'étouffer dans ma prison de devoirs et de culpabilité. J'ai tué mon frère. Il jouait avec moi, parfois. Non en fait, il a toujours joué avec moi. Seulement il est devenu ivre de souffrance. Et ses jeux ont changés. Mais il a joué trop longtemps, et je l'ai tué.

...

A ma place, Naruto aurait la force de tout envoyer paître, et de s'accrocher au corps qui l'enlace et le soutient. Naruto n'est pas à ma place, il ne l'a jamais été, et il ne le sera jamais, c'est ça, sa force. Ma force à moi doit plus ou moins être d'avoir survécu jusque là, dans mon carcan. Ce n'est pas une vie.

Je n'en veux pas.

Je relève les yeux vers toi, comme si je pouvais lire une solution sur ton visage.

ce n'est pas comme si je ne la connaissais pas cette solution.

Tu me l'as montré.

Et au fond, tout au fond de mon carcan, il reste des peurs d'enfant. Tout au fond, là où personne ne peut les voir, et surtout pas moi. Bien cachées. J'ai peur du noir. J'ai peur de fermer les yeux. J'ai peur d'être encore plus seul.

Tes mains repoussent le tissu éponge pour s'attaquer à mon épaule blessée, défaisant le bandage qui ne tenait qu'à grand peine, pour essuyer , désinfecter, et en mettre un autre. Tes mains frôlent ma peau, chaude et délicates.

Je sens la chaleur de ton corps, tout près du mien, et j'arrive à respirer, je n'ai pas cette boule dans la gorge qui est resté durant des années.

J'ai peur d'être vraiment seul, mais je le serais, si tu pars. Je serais seul avec mes mensonges, mes règles, mon amertume.

Il y aura juste Naruto de temps en temps, petit rayon de soleil et de chaleur humaine, et un peu Sakura. De temps en temps, et je continuerai à être froid, à les repousser, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne peut vivre aussi seul, si ?

Il n'y a qu'une solution. Et j'ai peur que tu partes.

Ne t'en va pas Gaara. Tu m'as soigné, tu m'as veillé, tu m'as aidé à faire mon deuil. Reste. Je vais le trouver le courage. Pour que tes mains caressent encore les miennes, caressent encore ma peau. Trouver le courage de m'accrocher à toi, et de sortir de mon carcan.

Tu finis de serrer le dernier bandage, et tu glisses une couverture sur mes jambes, avant de planter ton regard dans le mien. Tu attends. C'est à moi de faire un pas. Le premier hors de tout ce merdier. Je veux vivre. Tu me l'as arraché, à raison. Je veux vivre. Je ne veux plus étouffer.

Mes yeux se posent sur tes mains, posées sagement sur tes genoux. Sagement. Un adjectif qui ne te va pas. Calmement posées sur tes genoux. Tu n'es pas si calme. c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à voir sur ton visage. Puis tes lèvres, légèrement pincées, un peu abîmées, sans doute le sable et la chaleur de Suna.

Finalement, je sais ce que je vais faire. Parce que pour la première fois, je peux faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie, juste envie.

Tu frémis quand mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes, et une de tes mains vient appuyer sur ma nuque.

C'est doux. Tes lèvres sont chaudes, et plus douces que ce que j'avais songé. C'est bon.

Je sens ton souffle brûlant. Ton visage s'éloigne un peu, et tu souris.

Tu me souris.

_A suivre._

* * *

Tyni: Ça y est, ça y est ! Yahoooooooo !

Tyani: …

Tyni: … Oui ?

Tyani: T'as pas comme l'impression que ça s'éternise ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Et le scénario ?

Tyni: Hem … C'est Sasuke ! Il a pas voulu suivre le plan donc bah en fait …

Tyani: Une minute de silence pour le défunt programme de ce chapitre.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	6. Respirer

Disclaimer: Le ténébreux, pas à moi, le rouquin, pas à moi, la rose, pas à moi. Et l'univers non plus.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, dîte Tynicyn, ou encore juste moi.

Couple: Gaara x Sasuke, définitivement mis en place

Résumé: Blessures: soignées. Cauchemars: évités. Carcan: plus qu'entrouvert. Bisous: c'est fait. Interruption de la scène toute mignonne: c'est parti. Il l'avait dit, qu'Haruno allait passer.

Note: Ecrit en écoutant _J'aimerais tellement_.

Note 2: Autant je ne supporte pas Sasuke, autant j'aime bien Sakura. Et je pense qu'elle a de l'importance aux yeux de Sasuke. Mais pas en tant que petite amie potentielle, loin de là. J'ai rendu leur relation à ma sauce, je vous préviens. Enfin vous verrez. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Respirer**

-"Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Tu es là ? "

Sakura. Flûte.

Les restes fugaces de ton sourire s'effacent définitivement.

Vais la tuer.

Pour une fois que je n'étouffais pas. Pour une fois que je me sentais bien. A ma place. La pièce parait s'assombrir. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et je m'aperçois que tu n'es plus à côté de moi. tu es debout, dans un coin, discret, les bras croisés. Tu attends de voir ce que je vais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir si je vais réussir à sortir des lignes dans lesquelles je suis enfermé. Tu m'as souri. Tu m'a laissé faire, et tu m'as souri. Un sourire comme on ne m'a jamais offert depuis des années. Un sourire tendre et doux. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui connaît l'autre, et l'aime assez pour l'apprécier quelque soit ses choix.

-"Ah, tu es là. C'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie. Le conseil souhaite savoir quand tu pourras recevoir leurs félicitations, et quand tu reprendras ton service."

Bien sûr. Ne laissons pas l'Uchiwa tranquille, ne le laissons pas oublier qu'il est au service de Konoha, ne le laissons pas oublier qu'il a des obligations envers Konoha. Ne le laissons pas oublier qu'il nous a trahis, que nous l'avons couverts, et qu'il nous doit en conséquence obéissance et gratitude.

Ne le laissons pas oublier qu'il n'est qu'un pantin.

Sauf que je ne serais plus pantin de mon nom. Plus un des pantin de Konoha.

Quitte à en crever. J'étais prêt à en crever, je suis prêt à en crever.

J'ai goûté à la liberté, j'ai réussi à fermer les yeux sans cauchemar, j'ai réussi à respirer. Pourquoi je devrais -encore- sacrifier ce que j'ai ? Me sacrifier ? J'ai tué, pour eux. Pour mes parents, et pour eux. J'ai tué des nukenin, j'ai tué des criminels. Et j'ai égorgé mon frère. je me suis battu contre mon frère, et je l'ai égorgé. Même si j'ai fait mon deuil, même s'il est mort, et que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, j'ai tué mon frère. Et ces mots n'ont cesser de se glisser dans mes pensées. Je le haissais tant. Mon frère. Et je l'ai tellement aimé, plus que mes parents, c'était mon grand frère, le seul qui jouait avec moi, le seul qui était fier de moi.

Il m'a fait vivre assez d'horreurs. Mais c'est passé, c'est fini. Il est mort et enterré. Alors stop, ça suffit. On arrête les dégâts. J'arrête les dégâts. Je veux vivre.

Sakura se tord les mains, elle attend que je réagisse. Je te jette un coup d'oeil, tes prunelles turquoises m'observent, toi aussi tu attends.

C'est ...

-"Je n'en veux ...

...fini ...

- ...pas, et je crois que ...

...je sors du chemin battu ...

- ... je ne reprendrais pas du service ...

...de ce que je suis censé faire.

-... Pas en tant qu'anbu de Konoha."

J'ai suffisamment tué. J'ai déjà trop tué. J'ai fait mon devoir, envers mes parents et Konoha. C'est fini. Je veux juste respirer. Dormir en sachant que tu me veilles. Et que tu me souris, encore une fois. Pour me sentir bien. Je ne sais pas s'ils considéront que j'en ai le droit, mais je le prends. C'est ma vie. Ma vie. Et même si ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose, c'est ma vie, et je veux en faire ce que j'en veux. J'ai payé ma dette. Qu'ils parlent, qu'ils essaient de me détruire ou de me briser. Je suis déjà brisé, quelque part.

Je veux respirer.

En terrain inconnu. Et je prie pour que tu sois là, pour me guider. Pour ne pas être tout seul.

-"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?"

Elle est sérieuse, tellement plus sérieuse et mature que lorsqu'elle me courait après. Elle aimait juste une image, elle n'aurait pas aimé le carcan, et je crois que quelque part, elle le sait. Elle aurait pu venir avant, elle aurait pu me traîner à leur fête, elle aurait pu me trouver baignant dans mon sang et avertir Tsunade, le conseil, les dirigeants ... Et elle ne l'a pas fait, elle n'a jamais insisté à ce point là.

Elle se mordille les lèvres, s'avance et s'assoit sur le lit, à la place qu'occuppait Gaara, non, un peu plus loin. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Et je me demande si elle comprend les enjeux de cette discussion. Si elle comprend que c'est ma liberté, mon libre arbitre que je joue désormais. sauf que ça n'est pas un jeu.

-"Tu es un ninja de Konoha, non ? Et on a besoin de toi. Tu as ta place. Et tu as débarassé le village d'ennemis dangereux.

- Justement. Maintenant, je m'arrête.

- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas faire ça, juste tout laisser tomber.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre pour moi ? Je le prendrai, alors."

Son front se plisse, et elle se tord encore un peu les mains. Je ne vais pas chercher ton regard. Je dois faire mes choix, seul, et ne m'appuyer que sur moi. Apprendre à être libre. Je suis déjà seul, enfermé dans mon carcan. Alors je ne serais pas plus seul encore. Même si c'est un peu effrayant. C'est inconnu.

-"Tu as déjà une vie, Sasuke, une place, une maison.

- Ce n'est pas une vie. C'est ma prison. Je vis dans la maison où sont morts mes parents, et où mon frère m'a trahi et abandonné. J'ai la place que le conseil veut que je prenne. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, mais au moins je pourrais vivre.

-Tu vas encore nous abandonner."

Sa phrase claque comme un coup de poignard. Je revois le visage tordu et trahi de Naruto. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une arme de plus du conseil. Ils m'ont envoyés Sakura. Pas Tsunade ou un ninja banal. Non, ils m'ont envoyés mon ancienne coéquipière. une des seules personnes que je ne tiens vraiment pas à faire souffrir. Et elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts. Et son air blessé, mais je sais que c'est une mimique. Elle ne serait pas blessée à ce point, elle a compris, que je ne l'aimerais jamais comme un amant le ferait. Elle a compris, et je pense qu'elle a tourné la page.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais je ne tiendrais pas une vie à suivre les règles Uchiwa, les règles de Konoha, être froid, droit, ne jamais avoir mal, ne jamais flancher, ne jamais perdre, ne jamais faire autre chose que ce qui est attendu, de ce qu'on doit faire. J'ai envie d'être seul avec Gaara, encore. J'ai envie de pouvoir m'accrocher à lui. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse et me sourit.

Et je ne reverrais jamais que le kazekage de Suna, si je cède.

Il me l'a demandé, je lui ai répondu.

Je veux vivre.

-"Non, je n'abandonne personne, Sakura. Je n'ai pas dit que je partirai pour ne jamais revenir. La seule chose que j'abandonne, ce sont les attentes de Konoha. J'y ai déjà répondu, et j'ai tout sacrifié pour me venger, rétablir le prestige de mon nom, l'honneur du clan Uchiwa. Maintenant, c'est fini. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de liberté. "

Elle ne dit rien, baisse les yeux. Elle doit me détester. Un léger pincement dans ma poitrine. Oui, je n'aimerais pas ça, mais ça ne m'est pas insupportable. Rien à avoir avec les griffes glacées de mes souvenirs.

Elle m'enlace. Je sens ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle comprend.

Elle a compris. Echec et mat du conseil.

-"Prends soin de toi, et donne de tes nouvelles."

Elle me lâche, je n'ai toujours pas réagi. Elle replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et me sourit. C'est vraiment différent de ton sourire. Son sourire à elle ressemble plus à ...

A celui de ma mère.

Elle se lève, lisse sa jupe. Elle s'en va. Pourtant, je me sens moins seul. qu'avant. Je respire mieux, un peu. Maintenant, je peux y croire, que je vais m'en sortir. Non, en fait, je commence à y croire un peu. C'est réel. Mes souvenirs n'arrêteront pas de me hanter. Ni mes souvenirs, ni mes cauchemars. Ils seront supportables. Supportables, je n'aurai pas à en ajouter d'autres. Supportables, je pourrai respirer. Supportables , je peux apprendre à les supporter.

-"Je t'attendrais à Suna."

Quoi ? Non. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. Et je dois partir d'ici, avant qu'ils n'arrivent à me persuader de retourner gentiment de retourner dans mon rôle. De me renfermer moi-même dans mon carcan. Et de leur obéir, jusqu'à mourir de ne plus respirer, mourir de ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux. Mourir de solitude et d'amertume. Mourir d'être un Uchiwa. Mourir bien sagement, en leur livrant la progéniture qu'ils m'auront poussés à leur donner, mourir bien sagement, parce qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de moi. Ils auront d'autres possesseurs du sharingan sur leur tableau, d'autres Uchiwa à exhiber et exploiter. Mourir tout seul, dans les regrets, les souvenirs et les cauchemars. Mourir enfin.

-"Sasuke, respire."

Mourir enfin. Comme ce qui aurait dû se passer. J'aurais dû crever. J'avais tout fait pour. Tout est fini. Moi aussi, j'aurais dû y rester.

-"Respire. Sasuke ! Respire !"

Comme c'est stupide. Stupide. Stupide ! Stupide ... Stupide, de ne pas être mort. Stupide, de vouloir y croire. Alors que je ne suis rien, dans le fond. Juste le foutu lien entre Konoha et le sharingan. Comme c'est stupide.

-"S'il te plaît, Sasuke, respire !"

J'inspire, d'un coup.

Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne respirais plus. C'est douloureux. Enfin pas vraiment, juste un peu plus de douleur qui s'ajoute à mes blessures qui cicatrisent. Une main caresse mon visage. Une main qui tremble.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher le contact. Car la main est chaude, et rassurante, malgré ses tremblements. La main me rappelle ce que j'ai dit. Ce que je pense.

Je veux vivre.

Oui, sans doute que j'aurais dû y rester, que j'ai essayé d'y rester. Mais je ne dois pas oublier, que maintenant, tout est fini. Je ne dois plus rien, ni à Konoha, ni à mes parents.

Je croise des yeux turquoises un peu trop brillantes. Et il m'embrasse.

Sa main retourne sur le lit, inerte.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. J'aimerais partir avec toi."

Tu me souris, un petit sourire qui retrousse à peine le coin de tes lèvres, un sourire qui me donne envie de t'embrasser, quelle que soit ta réponse. je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Pour une fois.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je t'accompagnerai, je ne sais pas si je t'aime, si c'est autre chose. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose.

Tu veilles sur moi. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, tu es là, juste pour moi. Pour me rappeler de respirer.

Alors, je vais continuer de respirer.

Tu me souris un peu plus, avant de te lever, et de me tendre ta main.

C'est parti.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas _légèrement_ abusé sur la guimauve ?

Tyni: *regarde ailleurs*

Tyani: Et _légèrement_ changer de style ? Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi…

Tyni: Mais j'ai presque fini, normalement, plus que l'épilogue ^^

Tyani: Ouais, je les connais tes « normalement »

Tyni: Mais si, mais si, c'est bon cette fois.

Tyani: *regard _légèrement_ sceptique*

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	7. Epilogue: Partir

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, vous pouvez aussi dire Tynicyn, ou CYN.

Couple: Gaara x Sasuke, shonen-aï, définitivement.

Résumé: Ils s'en vont. Reste une dernière personne à qui ils doivent dire au revoir. Ou plutôt une dernière personne qui veut absolument leur dire au revoir.

Note: Oui, j'ai un retard innommable, oui, ce chapitre est court, mais un épilogue c'est court, normalement. Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps. Et je trouvais pas d'insulte. Essayez de faire dire « moules à gaufres » à Naruto, vous comprendrez … Et « bachi-bouzouk », c'est pas mieux.

Note 2: Écrit sur du Brel.

**

* * *

Carcan**

**Epilogue: Partir  
**

-"Espèce d'abruti ! Tu comptes encore nous fausser compagnie ?"

Cette joyeuse voix claironnante, c'est Naruto. Abruti ? Il se fout encore de moi...

-"Abruti toi-même."

Très mature, j'avoue. Mais il faut bien se mettre à son niveau, non ?

-"Je ne fausse compagnie à personne. Je pars en voyage.

- A cinq heures du matin ? Avec Gaara ? Les mains dans les poches ?"

Toi et moi on se regarde, et on regarde Naruto. Minute, déjà. Depuis quand Naruto est-il debout à cinq heures du matin ? Et depuis quand Naruto pose t-il les bonnes questions ? Je suis mauvaise langue. Naruto est borné, mais Naruto est intelligent. Quand il veut. S'il veut. Et s'il n'y a pas de ramen dans les environs. Ouais. Donc pas si souvent de fait.

-"Et ? Pourquoi pas ?

- Fais pas ta tête de con, Sasuke. Tu pourrais dire au revoir, puisqu'il parait qu'à une époque j'étais ton meilleur ami."

J'avais oublié sa façon de toujours trouver les mots. Il est vraiment adorable par certains côtés, un petit rayon de soleil dans la grisaille de Konoha. J'espère que Konoha ne pourra pas le briser.

-""Au revoir" signifie que je compte bien te revoir, donc n'essaie plus de disparaître, batard.

- Rêve pas trop."

Il me sourit, et je me demande à quel point il sait ce qui s'est passé, je me demande s'il se doute que je voulais y rester, et que j'ai essayé de le faire. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas si important. Juste que je me demande pourquoi tu t'es déplacé, pourquoi tu es venu, à ce moment-là. Non pas que je soupçonne Naruto de ne pas y être innocent. Presque.

Le jour se lève, les nuages se teintent de rouge et de rose. Il est temps d'y aller, ou il faudra se battre avec Konoha.

-"Je peux Gaara ? Je peux, hein ? Aller, soyez cools ! Bande de coincés du cul, marmonne-t'il"

Je te regarde, tu as l'air lassé, sans doute que toi tu sais ce que prévoit Naruto. Bizarrement, je me méfie. Quand il prend cette expression là, c'est jamais trop bon signe.

-"Discrétion. Ce n'est pas discret."

Naruto est déçu, m'ébouriffe les cheveux, c'est quoi le délire ?

-"Fais gaffe, Gaara, il mord. Allez, prenez soin de vous, bande de lâcheurs, les tourtereaux."

Okay. Il sort ça d'où ? Je crois que je suis rouge, mais mon ancien coéquipier a déjà disparu dans un éclat de rire. Tu ris, et c'est un son étrange, car personne ne pense que tu puisses rire aussi naturellement. C'est un joli son, qui l'espace d'une fraction de seconde me donne envie de devenir moi aussi pitre, pour le réentendre, encore et encore. Juste l'espace d'un instant.

Tu t'arrêtes de rire, et tu me souris, l'air vaguement inquiet. Jamais avant je n'aurais su que ton visage était si expressif. Et sans pouvoir me retenir, mais en ai-je seulement envie, de me retenir ? Sans pouvoir me retenir je t'embrasse maladroitement, et ton bras glisse dans ma nuque. C'est léger, et c'est doux, malgré tes lèvres abîmées, et ça s'arrête tout de suite, tu as repris une expression indéchiffrable. Oui, il faut vraiment partir maintenant.

Après quelques pas, je me retourne et mets les mains en porte-voix. Pas très raisonnable, je sais, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-"Toi aussi prends soin de toi, espèce de voyeur !"

Un nouvel éclat de rire signé Naruto nous parvient et nous mettons les voiles.

Partir loin de Konoha, loin du meurtre de mes parents, de mon frère, partir et laisser les souvenirs hanter les lieux. Sans moi. Tout ira mieux, je pense. Après tout, tu es avec moi, et tu veilles sur mon sommeil. Toi, tes mains chaudes, et tes lèvres qui ne sourient pas si souvent, mais pour moi si. Et j'en suis heureux. Peu importe où l'on va, dans le fond, peu importe ce qui se passe, on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, et puisque je suis sorti des sentiers battus qu'on avait tracés pour moi, autant faire notre bout de chemin, il durera ce qu'il durera. Je ne suis plus le pantin de Konoha. Et je ne serais plus jamais totalement pantin. C'est bon, la liberté, incertain et effrayant, mais bon. Parce que quelque part, je me demande, si jamais tu me laissais, si jamais je me retrouvais seul, sans plus de carcan, sans plus d'espoir, sans toi, je me demande ce qui se passerait. Quelque part, une petite voix me dit qu'il sera toujours temps de mourir, et c'est vraiment malsain. Mais quelque part, la liberté, c'est aussi ça, et je devrais m'en relever. Et quelque part, je ne crois pas que tu me laisseras comme ça. Franchement, non.

Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. C'est comme ça, voilà tout.

Je sursaute. Ta main est venue prendre la mienne.

-"C'est bon. Direction Suna."

Et nous repartons, pour de bon, cette fois.

Le conseil sera furieux quand il s'en apercevra, que je suis parti. Mais, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire plus que me déclarer nukenin. Et briser l'alliance avec Suna, bien que Konoha y soit bien plus perdante que Suna. Comme s'ils pouvaient faire pression sur Gaara. Et pour moi, c'est fini. Vraiment fini. L'honneur des Uchiwas ? Mais je l'ai rétabli, j'ai tué mon frère pour cela, puisqu'il était dangereux, traître et meurtrier. Puisqu'il fallait que je me venge, pour moi et pour mes parents. Mais il est mort, enterré, et c'est fini. Je ne dois plus rien à Konoha. Ni à eux.

Adieu, Konoha, garde ton carcan.

*********

Après un certain nombre de menaces de Konoha, l'alliance avec Suna fut brisée, puis il y eut un ultimatum, le dernier Uchiwa devait revenir, comme il se devait, mais ledit Uchiwa s'opposa fermement à son retour, et Gaara ne vit aucune raison de l'en forcer. Suna avait les moyens de gagner une guerre contre Konoha, bien que cela serait totalement inutile.

Le conseil de Konoha souhaita donc lancer une guerre contre son ancienne alliée, malheureusement, aucun village ninja ne souhaita s'allier à Konoha dans ce conflit, et toute une partie de la force armée de Konoha refusa de se battre, les clans Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuga, et d'autres ne comprirent pas l'intérêt de cette guerre qui serait meurtrière et n'avancerait à rien.

La dernière erreur du conseil fut de vouloir brider et utiliser Naruto, Kyubi par extension. Tsunade donna sa démission.

Le conseil fut destitué, suite à quoi le manque de missions et la misère grandissante poussèrent Konoha à tenter de rétablir l'alliance avec Suna, ce que Gaara accepta, tout en exigeant de participer à la constitution des nouveaux dirigeants de Konoha.

Les choses se calmèrent peu à peu.

Quelques années plus tard, Naruto devint Hokage, comme il l'avait prédit, et renforça les liens avec Suna.

On notera la présence permanente d'un anbu aux cheveux corbeaux près du kazekage, un anbu qui ne partit jamais en mission, et qu'on ne retrouva jamais sur les registres, bien que tout Suna et que tout Konoha sachaient qui se cachait sous le masque.

_Fin

* * *

_

Tyani: T'as pas honte ?

Tyni: Si un peu, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, nan ?

Tyani: …

Tyni: ... Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu

Tyani: Rêve pas trop ...

Tyni: ...

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
